Some things about my favorite character
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Some things about my favorite character and thei relationship implied shonen ai. Second Chapter: Fuji Syuusuke
1. Chapter 1

**Some things about my favorite character**

**Hello, this is my new collection about the character and the pairings that I love in this ****fandom****. I know that other authors wrote similar collection, but it's not my intention to copy them. So I hope you like it, please read and review. The first character is Yukimura Seiichi because he is my main favorite character in all Prince of Tennis. Next will be Fuji Syuusuke. I accept request for the next character to write.**

He is often underestimated because it's fragile apparence

He would never have thought to find other friends outside Sanada,Yanagi and his team. Fuji Shuusuke and Shiraishi Kurannosuke have changed his mind.

He is extremely protective with the people he cares about.

His first crush was Sanada

He has great expectations on Akaya. And not only because he is the future captain of the Rikkaidai.

He hates talking about other people behind their backs

He is jealous of Tezuka, not for his skills in tennis, but because he is one of the most important people for Sanada.

He loves teasing people in particular Sanada in their moments of intimacy and Yanagi for his crush for Akaya.

When he was a child, he was often bullied for his appearance.

He loves music, theater and art.

After the U-17 camp he has decided to increase the time to spend with his team, and with the other team.

When he was told that he could no longer play tennis, he wept for the first time in his life.

The second time was when he lost to Echizen

His dreams in the near future to live together with Sanada

Akaya reminds him himself.

Despite popular believing, Masaharu Niou plays some pranks to him. Of course, each time it turns into a lot of laps for the trickster and a slap from Sanada. However he is happy, because this means that Niou sees him as equal outside of the tennis court.

He likes very much the nickname Troika, because it highlights the strength of the bond he has with Sanada and Yanagi.

Despite popular believing he and Sanada started dating officially during the U17 camps. Courtesy of their teammates as Fuji and Shiraishi. They closed them in the locker room By saying that they would not do leave them outside until they confessed their mutual feelings.

He cares for all his teammates, but is well know that he have a soft spot for their youngster.

He envy Marui's cooking skills

He is not extremely ticklish, except for his ribs and feet. Only few people knows that.

He loves watching Sanada practice Kendo

His family knows very well the type of relationship that he have with Sanada.

He write poetry

His favorite model for picture is Sanada

He is happy when his teammates improve

He hates chemistry because reminded him when he was in the hospital

He hates losing, but he hates more to lose the things he cares

His favorite color is blue

He will never forget his Rikkaidai's day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some things about my favorite character**

**Hello, this is my new collection about the character and the character that I love in this fandom. So I hope you like it, please read and review. The second character is Fuji Syuusuke because he is my second main favorite character in all Prince of Tennis. Some people asked me if I will write about paring in this collection, the reply is yes. I will thank Yanakiri and Moonlight for the review on the last chapter, next character will be probably Kirihara, Niou,Atobe or Sanada if I don't have any other request, I'll choose one. For my other fanfiction i've just updated my profile, go and check it. Read and Review**

* * *

_**Fuji Syuusuke**_

His smiles have different meanings

He doesn't know his limits

He had always been sure of his love for changed his mind when during Atobe's party on the third year of high school,he has seen Echizen and Tokugawa entering in the room holding hands.

He puts at the first place the Yuuta's is aware that people thinks that he is a sadist, Only a few people know that he is, in reality, very sensitive

He has tried to suppress the feelings that he felt for Ryoma

He Yukimura and Shiraishi have a strong friendship

He is quite skilled to cook

He and Ryoma started dating two years after his high school

He likes plants especially cactus and flowers

He can be insightful and even sweet when his friends need it

He is fairly popular amongst his peers

Yuuta and Ryoma called him: "Troublesome guy." He laughed when he heard it the first time

He punished both making them crossdressing

He have three important photoalbum: the first contains all the moment with his close friends, the second contains him and Yuuta's photo, the last contains he and Ryoma photos

He was really happy when the relations between him and Yuuta improved in high school.

He is a very romantic person

He likes Ryoma's jealousy toward his affection for Yukimura , Shiraishi and Saeki

He is quite protective

His weak point is his collarbone, Ryoma enjoys lick it

He was the first person to notice Shiraishi's feeling towards Kintarou

He gets angry when the people he cares about are hurt

He gives advice about Tezuka to Atobe

He and Tezuka were together for two years when he returns of Germany He was aware of Tezuka's feelings toward Atobe, and that he was only a substitute for him, but he didn't hate Tezuka for it

When he started dating Ryoma he feels complete

His first date with him was a complete disaster

He calls Yukimura and Shiraishi for advice on how to dress, but it ended with Yukimura and Shiraishi teasing him.

He proposed to Ryoma to live together, he was happy when he accepted


End file.
